1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a display panel and a manufacturing method thereof. Particularly, the present disclosure relates to a thin type display panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Background
The flat panel display device is extensively used in appliances having display function; in other words, facilities including display devices, computers, communication devices and home appliances are equipped with flat panel display device. There are a variety of display panels used in the flat panel display device such as the liquid crystal display panel and plasma display panel. Furthermore, in addition to the general flat structure, the display panels nowadays are lighter and thinner and further have curved or flexible characters. For example, a thin display panel can be processed to a curved or flexible display panel.
FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B show a conventional display panel 60 and a manufacturing method thereof. As shown in FIG. 1A, the conventional display panel 60 includes a first substrate 710 and a second substrate 720; the first substrate 710 and the second substrate 720 have a space therebetween and are superposed on each other, wherein the first substrate 710 has a bonding area 715 which protrudes out of the second substrate 720 and is not covered by the same. FIG. 1B demonstrates the manufacturing method of the conventional display panel 60. The first parent substrate 710′ includes a plurality of first substrates 710, wherein each first substrate 710 includes a TFT array; a second parent substrate 720′ includes a plurality of second substrates 720, wherein the second substrate 720 has a color filter. Sealant is disposed along an edge of the first substrate 710 and/or along an edge of the second substrate 720 and then the first parent substrate 710′ and the second parent substrate 720′ are assembled. The assembled first parent substrate 710′ and the second parent substrate 720′ are then processed with a first cutting step so as to form a plurality of display panel prototypes 60′; each the display panel prototype 60′ includes one first substrate 710 and one second substrate 720. Afterwards each the display panel prototype 60′ is processed with a thinning step to reduce the thickness of the first substrate 710 and the thickness of the second substrate 720. When performing the thinning process, on four sides of the display panel prototype 60′ and the space between the first substrate 710 and the second substrate 720, a protective adhesive 800 is applied thereto in order to protect interior of the substrates. The thinned display panel prototype 60′ can be processed with a second cutting step in accordance with cutting lines Cu′ and Cu″ shown in the figure so as to remove the edge with the protective adhesive 800 and a portion of the second substrate 720 to from a display panel 60 with the first substrate 710 protruding out of the second substrate 720 and an exposed bonding area 715. However, since the thinned substrates have insufficient rigidity, it may result easily in cracks in the substrates during the second cutting step and lower the production yield. The manufacturing method therefore has to be improved in some ways so as to increase the yield.